Heart failure (HF) is a debilitating, end-stage disease in which abnormal function of the heart leads to inadequate blood flow to fulfill the needs of the body's tissues. Typically, the heart loses propulsive power because the cardiac muscle loses capacity to stretch and contract. Often, the ventricles do not adequately fill with blood between heartbeats and the valves regulating blood flow may become leaky, allowing regurgitation or backflow of blood. The impairment of arterial circulation deprives vital organs of oxygen and nutrients. Fatigue, weakness, and inability to carry out daily tasks may result.
Not all HF patients suffer debilitating symptoms immediately. Some may live actively for years. Yet, with few exceptions, the disease is relentlessly progressive. As HF progresses, it tends to become increasingly difficult to manage. Even the compensatory responses it triggers in the body may themselves eventually complicate the clinical prognosis. For example, when the heart attempts to compensate for reduced cardiac output, it adds muscle causing the ventricles to grow in volume in an attempt to pump more blood with each heartbeat. This places a still higher demand on the heart's oxygen supply. If the oxygen supply falls short of the growing demand, as it often does, further injury to the heart may result. The additional muscle mass may also stiffen the heart walls to hamper rather than assist in providing cardiac output.
Current standard treatment for HF is typically centered around medical treatment using ACE inhibitors, diuretics, and digitalis. It has also been demonstrated that aerobic exercise may improve exercise tolerance, improve quality of life, and decrease symptoms. Cardiac surgery has also been performed on a small percentage of patients with particular etiologies. Although advances in pharmacological therapy have significantly improved the survival rate and quality of life of patients, some HF patients are refractory to drug therapy, have a poor prognosis and limited exercise tolerance. In recent years cardiac pacing, in particular Cardiac Resynchronization Therapy (CRT), has emerged as an effective treatment for many patients with drug-refractory HF.
Long-term clinical benefits of CRT are influenced by patient selection, lead placement, and device programming. For example, a variety of intracardiac electrogram (IEGM) based algorithms have been developed to predict which atrioventricular (AV) and interventricular conduction (VV) delays will facilitate maximizing clinical benefits. For a viable myocardium, mechanical contraction is coupled with electrical conduction. Given that restoration of both mechanical and electrical synchrony is important for CRT optimization, it would be desirable to have a mechanically-based evaluation technique that facilitates comparisons between different CRT settings.